


Who's Fondue-ing Who

by CalicoJane



Series: Captain America and SHIELD, 1949 [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cold War, F/M, Fondue, Steve is found early, Steve wakes up early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJane/pseuds/CalicoJane
Summary: Steve is awake and he and Howard have a chat. Part of my "Steve is found in 1949" series.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Captain America and SHIELD, 1949 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570093
Kudos: 21





	Who's Fondue-ing Who

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer, I own nothing.

Steve looked up at the knock at the open hospital room door. “Hello Cap, mind if I come in?” Howard said, leaning around the door post so he could be seen.

“Of course not, Howard you can save me again, this time from these dreaded debriefings. Who’d have thought I’d wake up and we’d be at war with our one-time ally,” Steve put down the debriefing notes as Howard walked in and pulled up a chair. 

Howard sat down and continued “We haven’t really caught up yet, what with the doctors poking, and the Director prodding. Thought I’d fix that.”

“It was nice to see Col. Phillips again, but it’s hard to believe that Peg is Deputy Director of a brand new intelligence agency.”

“After the war she built quite a name for herself at the SSR, despite a lot guys who thought a woman shouldn’t do more than make coffee and file reports. Solved a lot of high profile cases, the murder of an SSR chief, the abuse of zero-matter, even exonerated yours truly when I was accused of treason, among other—“

“Wait,” Steve interrupted “when you were accused of what?”

“A nutcase broke into my vault and stole all my worst creations that I swore were too awful to ever sell, and began selling them to our enemies, and framed me. But that’s not the point, Peggy was able to solve those cases despite her bosses best efforts to hinder her investigations.”

“You’ve got me wrong, I’m not saying Peg isn’t the perfect fit for the position, I’m surprised the idiots in Washington agreed to it. You know the Howlies had a rule ‘Do as Peggy says,’ it’s generally good life advice. Speaking of, um,” here he paused to rub his neck. “Speaking of Peg and what a remarkable woman she is, is she ah, is she…”

“Fondue-ing anyone?” Howard said. At Steve’s embarrassed nod he continued. “I don’t believe so. Took her a long time to get over your, well, death. I know she did have a long-distance thing with a guy in California, but that didn’t work out, long distance never does in my opinion. Right now, I can’t imagine anyone other than you getting her to leave work long enough to even go get a drink. If I want a drink with her a have it in her office.”

“That’s ah, good to know. And ah, how about yourself Howard? Met anyone who’s lasted longer than a weekend?”

“Hey! I take great offense at that! I’ll have you know that my current record is a month and half! Three if exclusivity isn’t a requirement.”

“So still the same Howard Stark as always then?” Steve asked smiling now.

“I’ve missed you, pal,” said Howard smiling.

“So, what’s this I hear about frogs?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have vignette requests for this AU please feel free to leave them, if they work into the broader picture I'm working with I will try to fulfill them. Your comments and kudos are graciously appreciated


End file.
